Dare
(DLC) |artist= |year= 2005 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= 2 (Medium) |effort= 1 (Calm) |nogm= 4 |pc= (JD) Sky Blue (Y.M.C.A) (JD3/''GH'') (JD2014 Mashups/Party Masters) (JD3/''GH'' pictos in the Remake) (JD2014 pictos in the Remake) (Remade pictos) |gc = (Arrows) (JD3/''GH'') Ultramarine (Y.M.C.A) (Arrows) (JD2014 Mashups/Party Masters) (Arrows) (All pictos in the remake) |pictos= 87 (JD) 134 (JD3/JDGH/Remake) |nowc = Dare |lc = (Remake) |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |dlc = February 15, 2012 (JD3) |imageBG = White}}"Dare" by is featured on , (as a DLC), and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a male athlete in football attire. He wears a white and red helmet with headphones, a white shirt with a red '8' on it, a cyan long sleeve, cyan shorts, cyan socks, and white and red checkerboard-patterned shoes. He has blue hair and eyes, which can be clearly seen through his helmet. Remake The remake could possibly have made the dancer look slightly based off of how he looks in Y.M.C.A.. It features him with a red-and-orange helmet with headphones of the same colors, an orange shirt with a red number '8', and dark green-and-red sleeves and pants. His socks are in a shade of olive, dark green, red and orange, and his shoes now have a red and yellow checkerboard pattern. Dare coach 1@2x.png|Original Dare jd4 coach 1.png| Dare coach 1 big.png|Remake Background ''Just Dance'' It appears as a red room with red zoom lines forming a circle, like a football stadium. It also appears to have a moving wall made up of small light red dots. ''Just Dance 3''/''Greatest Hits'' (Xbox 360) In the Xbox versions of /''Greatest Hits, the zoom lines light up, and there are other lines on the floor,which makes it look like a football field, flames, and reflections of the dancer on the wall. Remake In the remake found in the files of ''Just Dance Now, there are lights on the floor which light up. Gold Moves From onward, there are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your right arm in front of your face while kneeling. Gold Move 3: Similarly Gold Move 1 and 2, but without kneeling and putting your right arm on your forehand. The right arm should be around the chest. Gold Move 4: Open your arms up as if you are surprised. This is the final move of the routine. Dare gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Dare gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Dare_gm_3.png|Gold Move 3 Dare gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dare gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Dare gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups DARE appears in the following Mashups: * Could You Be Loved * It's You * Love Boat * Maneater * Prince Ali * Scream & Shout (American Dream) * She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) * #thatPOWER * The Final Countdown * Y.M.C.A. Captions DARE ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Eight Ball * Football Boogie * Football Boy * Locker Room * Silent Fall * Shutout * Touchdown Trivia *This is the only Gorillaz song in the ''Just Dance series. However this is the second song by Damon Albarn, who was the lead singer of Blur and sang Girls And Boys. *On the menu icon, the blue parts on the dancer are lighter. *''DARE'' is featured in as P4 in Y.M.C.A. with an HD remake. His shirt is now yellow. *The song has an avatar on , which can be unlocked by achieving Level 400 on the World Dance Floor. * In and in the remake, the lyrics say "Work it out", but in /''Greatest Hits'' they say "If work it out." * In , the coach disappears with a fading effect while doing the moonwalk, unlike Heart of Glass. * The helmet worn by the dancer is the same one worn in the music video. * In the song s .json file from the archives, you can notice that the name for Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in the remake is "sad_gold". However, Gold Move 3 is a slightly different move. ** This means that the same pictogram is used for the three Gold Moves, and Gold Move 3 must be performed in the same way as the two previous ones. ** This also happens in the Wii versions of and Greatest Hits. * This is the first remade routine in the series to feature three different styles of pictograms: ** pictograms (from the version) ** pictograms (from the coach s appearances in Mashups and Party Masters in that game) ** /''2016'' pictograms (newly added for the remake) * In Scream and Shout s Mashup, there are two pictograms made for the dancer s walking in the beginning of the routine. This is the third time where there are additional pictograms in a Mashup, after Idealistic in Addicted To You s and I Gotta Feeling in Drop The Mambo s. * In , the song title is spelled in all caps; in all the following games, instead, it is not. Gallery Game Files Dare jd1 cover generic.png|''Dare'' Dare jd3 cover generic.png|''Dare'' ( / ) Dare jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Dare'' (Remake) Dare cover@2x.jpg| cover Dare jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Dare jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Dare golden ava.png|Golden avatar Dare diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar dare pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms PlaceholderPictogram.png|Placeholder pictogram Ymca coach 4 big.png|The coach with a different color scheme Y.M.C.A. In-Game Screenshots Dare jd1 menu.png|''Dare'' on the menu Beta Elements Dare jd3 beta picto.png|Pictogram from #thatPOWER s Mashup Dare jd2014 remake beta picto.png|Beta pictogram in Mashups and Party Masters, and in the remake Videos Official Music Video Gorillaz - DARE Teasers Dare - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Dare - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Dare - Just Dance Dare - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Dare - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions Dare - Just Dance (Extraction) Dare - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) Dare - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Darees:Dare pt-br:Dare Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:EDM Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs